Uzumaki Natsumi
Natsumi Uzumaki(Uzumaki Natsumi, うずまき 夏海) was a Genin-level kunoichi in Konoha and the twin sister of Uzumaki Naruto. Her father, Minato Namikaze, split Yang Kurama into half, sealing one half into her, and the other half into her brother. She was assigned to Team 7, replacing Sakura Haruno. She features in SeikiSeiki's fanfiction, Child of Summer(this title may or may not have anything to do with OC). Background In her past life, she was known as Nikki. Not much else is known about Nikki, other than that she had a sleazy older brother who used alcohol and drugs. Her brother sent Nikki to purchase some alcohol, much to her chagrin. She died after an unfortunate hit and run accident before purchasing the alcohol. She was soon reincarnated in the body of Uzumaki Natsumi, child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Personality Natsumi was an easily bored girl, displaying a flippant attitude and cursing frequently. She loved to prank and 'troll' people, a notable example being when she pretended to be a 'Super Duper High School Level Hellspawn' to trick Kakashi. She is also rather perverted, using the Sexy Technique to turn into a nude blonde male to prank Iruka. She was protective of her brother, throwing a kunai at Sakura's head when she attempted to punch Naruto. Iruka implies she is rather sociopathic, requesting her to 'keep the killing for when you actually graduate.' Still, when Kakashi used the Thousand Years of Death Technique on Naruto, she laughed until she fell out of a tree she was hiding in, not attempting to throw a kunai at Kakashi like she did with Sakura. She displayed a motherly affection at times, giving Naruto and Sasuke sandwiches before the bell test and forcing Naruto to rest by taking a nap. She has two alternate personalities, a more bold, rash and impulsive one, and a more rational and 'smart' one. She can apparently grant them temporary access to some parts of her body. Appearance Natsumi has blonde hair, which she ties into pigtails. Her creator intended her to inherit Kushina's violet eyes, though her creator did not have the chance to mention it. She wore a black T-shirt with bright red pants, a red jacket that is left unzipped, standard shinobi shoewear and a Konoha forehead protector worn around her neck during her Genin days. Abilities Natsumi seems to have a fascination with kunai and sharp and pointy weapons. As Sasuke put it,'You have a reputation of winning every bet and depriving a lot of students of their weapons.' She displayed an interest in poison after the fight with the Demon Brothers. Chakra Prowess and Life Force Due to her Uzumaki lineage, Natsumi possesses a powerful life-force and physical energy, giving her an extreme longevity, stamina, and vitality. She also has the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed in her, enabling her to use his chakra in urgent situations. Shadow Clone Technique Natsumi shares the constant use of the Shadow Clone Technique, employing it constantly to fight. Stealth Natsumi was able to steal the Forbidden Scroll despite it being heavily guarded and her wearing bright red. She utilizes it again during the bell test, hiding in the bushes to steal the bells. Chakra Threads Natsumi is able to control Chakra Threads, though she needed the help of her alternate personalities to control them and suppress the chakra simultaneously. After some training, she can control and suppress the chakra to make them invisible at the same time. She employed the use of Chakra Threads to filch the bells from Kakashi, with the help of Naruto in restraining Kakashi. Explosive Tags She knows how to craft Explosive Tags and she mentions using it in her childhood to prank others. She attaches them to her weapons to make them more dangerous. So far, she has only used them on Zabuza, though he was barely fazed by them, much to her frustration. Stats Trivia * Her first name, Natsumi, is comprised of two kanji. Natsu (夏) which means summer, and Mi (海) which means sea. Her name literally translates to Summer Sea. Her last name, Uzumaki (うずまき) can either mean whirlpool or maelstrom. * A conversation with her alternate personalities mentions that she was once sent to T&I due to an incident involving a teddy bear, donuts and pink sprinkles. She comments that she learned terrible things and something involving glitter. Category:DRAFT